A technique is known in which a heating apparatus that heats a heating medium such as cooling water by a heating wire heater (a heating element) is mounted on a vehicle, such as a hybrid automobile and an electric automobile, in which it is difficult to sufficiently use waste heat of an engine, and is used for heating the vehicle or the like.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a columnar heating wire heater is buried in a heat transfer body formed of heat transfer metal, the heat transfer body is installed within a case in which a heating medium circulates to constitute a heating apparatus, and the heating medium is heated by bringing the heating medium into contact with a surface of the heat transfer body.